


That's Just What You Are

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: "What's the matter with the truth / did I offend your ears?"Seasons: 1-2Song by Aimee MannVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2005 as part of fandom_aid. It was half of afic/vid collab with burnitbackwards and ragingpixie.





	That's Just What You Are




End file.
